


But Not That Kind Of Love

by MysticAttack



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Assault, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-13 00:39:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15352389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticAttack/pseuds/MysticAttack
Summary: Sana and Jaehee have been co-partners at the coffee shop for four years. Seeing how much happier Jaehee was after quitting her job for Jumin as his chief assistant was enough to make Sana beam in itself. Actually? Everything Jaehee did put a smile on her face. Opening the cash register, making coffee, or taking a fresh cake out of the oven. Sana told herself to stop falling for her straight friends,but it never works.





	But Not That Kind Of Love

**Author's Note:**

> I told myself I would make a fanfiction for this bad ass woman because JAEHEE IS SO DAMN AMAZING! I haven't played Mystic Messenger for a long ass time (one year?) so I may forget the characters quirks or new information about them that has come out, I don't know! My friend picked this out of my dozens of ideas (because I brainstorm more than I write of course) and this was born! My bisexuality really thrived for Jaehee while writing this. Enjoy!

Dark clouds soared overhead, halting the gleaming white sun from gloating on the breezy Autumn day. The colorless morning had been occupied with the occasional sheets of rain showering down on the roads outside the door of the coffee shop, watering the rope supported potted plants hanging from the shingles. What others would regard as a rather gloomy day, scouting the area with a gaunt look. Jaehee and Sana saw it as nothing short of nature at it's finest. Not to mention the number of customers taking it upon themselves to wander into the cozy building seeking warmth and a dry area to spend their Saturday morning. 

 

Sana grinned brightly at the elderly man residing in a beige colored booth set alongside the broad window, a thin coat of condensation covering the glass to turn the world beyond it into a dull blur. She set the porcelain coffee cup in front of him. His eyes set behind the pages of a newspaper, "thank you." He spoke, the woman nodded -turning on her heel to trot off to the counter where her business partner stood, talking to a young woman who was in the midst of ordering a sweet. 

 

Jaehee's bright eyes could nearly Illuminate the skies outside the shop door, her smile was nearly blinding. Even when the woman was merely handing the lady her credit card back over the smooth surface of the checkout. Sana could hope for nothing more than to watch. They were business partners. . . Friends. . . Well, best friends really. It had been nearly four years since Jaehee had left her position behind at C&R with the bold decision to start her own business. The road had been tough, ruthless and at times the both of them felt as if the economy would eat them up and spit them out. But they had each other, they had the RFA -and that's all they needed.

 

Well. . . 

 

"Thank you, and come again!" Jaehee beamed, her elegant hand moving up to brush the long strands of hair behind her ear. It was still damp from her showing earlier before opening, Sana could tell due to the fact that the locks were a few shades darker than she was used to perceiving as the both of them seemed to prefer showering at night. Perhaps it was the sudden change in the weather, she wasn't quite sure. But if there was one thing the woman was certain of it was. . . 

 

She had begun to develop feelings for her best friend.

 

It _should_ have been foreseen for Sana. As she was merely repeating history she had already toppled through several times before in her lifetime, falling for heterosexual woman. She had told herself she would not allow it this time, and she had been successful for the most part. Sana had thoroughly convinced herself that Jaehee was like the sister she never had, her other hand, her. . . 

 

This woman had been driving her up the walls and she hadn't even done anything but exist. Sana had begun to realize that her feelings were causing her embitterment, it had been three years since she had first thought whether or not Jaehee's lips were as smooth as they appeared. She still had not acquired her answer. . . She wanted her answer. 

 

But she didn't know how to get it.

 

How could Sana even begin to think out how she could go about with this anyhow? Kiss her. . . God, kiss her! How could she ever go through with such a thing?! But she wanted to, oh my god did she want to! The hostess wouldn't know what she would do with herself if she had gotten anything short of a positive reaction, she could not even begin to fathom how it would be to see apprehensiveness cloud in Jaehee's soft brown eyes. Live through the woman rejecting her, tell her she loved her but not _that_ "kind" of love. The scenario had not even played out in real time but Sana could feel her heart clench as if it had. 

 

She snapped back to the reality around her, making her best attempt to appear as if she had not been in a daze. Brushing the palms of her hands on the surface of her pale apron, she made her way to the swinging door between the wall and the counter -pushing through as she inhaled deeply. Jaehee had currently diverted her attention to the lopsided cupcake in the display, taking it upon herself to correct it's sitting. "Is everything going alright?" Sana inquired breathlessly. 

 

"Yes!" Jaehee replied with a smile, turning back from the display case. They met gazes and for the briefest moment, Sana felt as if she had been caught red-handed, that the loving woman could see right through her -see the dozens of emotions clouding her skull. She could feel her face growing hot, she prayed to any deity that would listen in hopes that Jaehee would not notice. 

 

Not notice? Of course she wouldn't, as Sana could confess her undying love right at this very moment and Jaehee would do nothing but chortle heartfully before enveloping her in a big hug saying "I love you too!"

 

But not that "kind" of love. . . 

 

"There's a couple that is wanting a few cakes for their wedding, one for the rehearsal and then two for the big day! They also requested one of your favorite ones to bake, can you guess?" Jaehee grinned, she turned to the register; typing in a few numbers before the cash drawer popped oven to reveal the currency inside. 

 

"Oooh. . . Carrot?" 

 

"And German chocolate." She added, setting a few loose coins in the register before closing it. Her bright eyes focused on Sana. It made her heart melt into a soggy puddle, close to the consistency of cake batter. Relishing in her gut as she stood there fidgeting, fearing that her face was growing to the color of a strawberry. 

 

"Then good! It seems as if the both of us will be busy all day." That was good for her, more things to focus on other than Jaehee's white smile and smooth hair that was surely going to drive her mad. It was best to start now, on a calm Saturday with the coffee shop buzzing with familiar customers. 

 

The day seemed to tick by slower than she could ever recall, though it gave her time to run off into the deepest pits of her notions. She could imagine it now, after all this -Jaehee loved her in the same manner. They owned the Coffee Shop as a couple, baking cakes for each other on special occasions, the soft and sweet kisses they could exchange before opening, closing the coffee shop for thirty minutes in the middle of the day to run off and have fun. God, it sounded so wonderful.

 

There Sana went again, falling into her foolish fantasies of a relationship that could never happen -would never happen. . .

 

Sana handed change back to a customer as Jaehee bagged half a dozen decorative cupcakes into a container, telling the lady on the other side of the counter to have a lovely day in a sweet voice. She paid Jaehee a quick look, pink lips pulled into a pleasing smile. A different lipstick than what she could remember the woman wearing, she liked it. . . 

 

She wanted it smeared all over her damn face. 

 

Sana felt her cell phone buzzing on the front pocket of her white apron as she tore her gaze from Jaehee's smiling mouth, she cleared her throat gently before pulling it from the cloth. Staring at the screen for a moment, reading Zen's name for an incoming call -Saeyoung's homemade emoji for the actor showing up above his name. She clicked answer, turning her back to her business partner prior to lifting the device to her ear. "Hey, babe, having a good work day?"

 

Zen calling her 'babe' had never bothered her, as he was always a platonic flirt -she grin to herself before responding. "Slow and calming business, Yoosung didn't come in for his morning coffee -maybe he's finally found someplace better." She felt Jaehee tap on her shoulder, turning around she saw her mouth the question of who was on the phone. 

 

 _It's Zen_. She mouthed. "What? No, how could he find any better coffee when both you and Jaehee are the best? Tsk, tsk." She heard his comforting chuckle on the line, releasing a soft sigh -she could hear him moving in the background. Making Sana ponder if he was out for a Saturday run. "Speaking of Jaehee, are you doing alright?"

 

Absolutely marvelous, that could mean only one thing. She had told Zen and Saeyoung that she preferred women over men, the actor had been very supportive, and a bit discouraged that she didn't find him particularly attractive (she did, though not in that way). The red-haired hacker had no issue with it, but he couldn't help but make wisecracks with every opening he acquired. But Zen, he was a little different. . . 

 

He noticed right away with the way Sana had been looking at Jaehee, with that sense of longing. Once he had gathered the courage to asked her about it, she had spilled the truth out as if she had been waiting to do so forever. "It's fine, I'm glad I can work with her."

 

"Have you thought about telling her? About your feelings?" The genuine concern made a wry smile tug at her lips. She could always count on the man, even if his range of ideas on dealing with an issue always seemed to be straightforward and absolutely horrid for a woman of her apprehensive nature.

 

"Every day." She respired, placing the palm of her hand on the edge of the counter. "I usually just bake the feelings away but I can't just hide behind carrot cake all day. How's your audition going?"

 

"It went great! I got the part, I knew I would. That costume complemented my eyes and face perfectly, then again all my clothes do. . ." He hummed, chuckling to himself -it was as if he could sense that Sana had rolled her eyes. "I got to stop by and see that Trust Fund Jerk later, I can't believe him sometimes. He's talking about putting me in one of his commercials again. If it's one with his furball I'm going to explode."

 

"Awe, but why? I bet you'd look dreamy even with your allergies! Imagine it now, red nose, watery eyes-"

 

"Babe no! Don't! I'll sneeze!" His voice sounded as if she was hearing him through a tube, he had more than likely moved his ear from the phone so he would not have to hear the words coming from her mouth. He sniffed harshly, trying to halt himself from sneezing. "Ah, that was a close one." Sana couldn't help but laugh at his response. 

 

"Listen, Zen." Sana hesitated for a moment, releasing a soft sigh. "I can't tell her."

 

"What? Why?"

 

"Because she's not-" she paid the warn eyed woman a baring smile as Jaehee made her way around her to reach the swinging door to wander around the open room. "She's straight, Zen."

 

"Has she ever told you that?" The actor inquired, damn -he always held that tone of consideration and genuine interest that made Sana feel so welcomed by him. "Babe, you're her best friend! Even then if she isn't interested Jaehee would never break your friendship over such a thing."

 

"Yeah, if she _isn't_ interested. That's why I haven't told her yet!" She snapped irritably. Sometimes Sana wished to have Zen's ability to be straight to the point, as he had immediately told her that he had taken an interest in her romantically but had no issue finding out she didn't swing that way. Maybe everything would be alright if she just. . . "Zenned" it out.

 

God, Saeyoung would have laughed at that like it was hysterical. 

 

"Look, babe, I'll want to talk to you later. The director wants us to do this specific part again before moving on to the next, I'll call you later."

 

"I'll look forward to it." Sana had been first to hang up, swiftly stuffing her phone back into the pocket of her apron and aiding the person who waltzed up to the counter with a wearied smile overtaking their features. 

 

It seemed like Zen's phone call had changed the speed of the day; aided it in running by swiftly, it went over Sana's head as the hours ticked past -customer after customer coming in and taking their leave. She found herself watching Jaehee mixing the first set of batter for the German chocolate cake, her right had effortlessly whisked the ingredients together. Sana tore her gaze from the woman, moving over to the light switch to adjust the brightness as the sun behind the clouds had fallen over the horizon. It was nearing closing time and the last of the day was filled with baking sweets, roughly the most enjoyable time of the day. 

 

"Did you add the sugar?" Sana inquired a mischievous grin overtaking her features as Jaehee halted her actions to peer over her shoulder at the party planner, an indignant yet playful look in her eyes. "Hey, I'm just asking. Remember the time where you forgot to add it?"

 

That's all it had taken in order to pull a soft giggle from the older woman, shaking her head as Jaehee continued to whisk the batter. "It had tasted like a chocolate sponge."

 

"Saeyoung still ate it though." Sana reminded, hopping up on the surface of the cashier's counter. Swaying her legs thoughtfully. It was times like these, in the kind and sweet moments where she wished that she could muster up the courage to at last tell Jaehee of the love she felt for her. Closing time always seemed to build up a sedimental feeling in her gut. She always pondered how it would be when the time finally came, Sana wondered how it would actually play out. 

 

And by the whims of god, she had never expected it to play out as it did.

 

"Are you going to clean the tables or do you prefer me to do such?" Sana inquired as she pulled down the beige curtains alongside the few booths against the walls. The light behind the counter became much more effective for Jaehee who was in the midst of wiping down the checkout counter. "Not to mention you already have the rag."

 

Jaehee smiled, Sana could nearly hear it on her words once she replied. "I will, that's if I can trust you with taking the leftovers into our flat upstairs and putting them on the counter." Unfortunately, Sana had been betting on the outcome that she would be able to stay down and ice a few cakes while shamefully paying the woman a few looks whenever she leaned over the surface of a table. 

 

"One at a time. If I have to carry two I'll be tumbling down the steps like a sack of potatoes."

 

Sana's cunning reply made an adorable snort escape the older woman. "Yes, yes of course. We can not have that." 

 

It would be one immense mess to clean up if so. They would more than likely have to pay Yoosung to come and aid them. Without another word, Sana made her way past Jaehee once she had rounded the counter. Picking and choosing which ones were fresh enough to be packaged and sold the following morning, the only one that stuck out like a sore thumb was the nearly two-day-old peach pie residing inside the display case  -still bright and beautiful as it had been the day it was baked. But for their standards, it was now too old to be sold to a customer, with care Sana retrieved it from the glass casing. Shooting a meek stare at the woman frowning at a dark smudge on the edge of the counter, spraying it twice with cleaner before continuing. "I'm going to be eating more than half of this, I hope you don't mind."

 

"It's one of the perks," Jaehee called after her as Sana disappeared up the spiral set of stairs to their loft just above the store. It was pricey, nonetheless worth it as they did not have to spend too much cash on a cab or gas money. Jumin always would insist that both of them could use the C&R transport whenever they needed, but they liked the idea of sleeping in an extra thirty minutes before opening. 

 

The lights were off and the living room was bathing in darkness, the curtains pulled open so the crossing roads could be made out. Traffic was moderate, even for eight at night, perhaps it had to do with the wet roads and falling rain; She could only ponder. Passing through the living space, she shuddered -a light breeze running over her exposed arms as if a window had been left open. Once she had her hands empty she would have to take another look a the shudders to make sure they were all secured. Marching through the archway leading to the kitchen - she set the dish on the edge of the dining table with a soft respire. Sana glanced over at the oven with the kitchen timer set at **8:07** , the window alongside seemed to be glowing with the moonlight coming through. The white curtains flowing freely, the large panel shifted upwards. 

 

"Don't move." 

 

Sana released a short-lived gasp at the unfamiliar tone of voice. But before she could think to bleat for help she felt the cool touch of the barrel of a gun being pressed against the back of her head. A deep chill ran down Sana's back and it felt like the blood in her veins had turned to streams of ice, her wide brown eyes stared wordlessly ahead at the darkened wallpaper. 

 

Fuck, oh shit -okay. Sana needed to think. She had spent enough time around Saeyoung and played enough mindless video games with Yoosung to get the idea of how to get herself out of a stubborn situation, maybe. But she had never anticipated something like this ever actually happening. Even when it had been uncovered that Saeyoung's younger twin had been Unknown and that Rika was alive, she had only been on the guidelines with Jaehee and Jumin, only managed to get there after the damage had been done. She could do this, from the sound of the voice it had to be a woman, was it? Sana couldn't remember! God, this was so much more difficult than she had anticipated! "W-who are you?"

 

"That's not your issue. My buddies are downstairs rounding up your friend." Now that she had spoken again, Sana could make out the breathless and husky feminine voice that was muffled by what she could only guess was a ski mask. She found herself hoping that Jaehee could be skillful enough in her martial arts that she could manage to get herself out of whatever situation she was in downstairs at this very moment. Sana was all too hapless to pull a deft move and knock the weapon out of the intruder's hands. She felt the gun digging into the back of her skull, prodding the skin. "Get a move on. You're going to go downstairs with no questions asked, got it?"

 

Well this was her house and she made the damn rules, but with a presumably loaded gun pressed into her head, how could she say no to something so. . . Convincing? Without retaliating in any shape or form, she stumbled forward. Her legs were like sticks of jelly bolted to blocks of pure lead. With the sudden silence, she could hear the muffled chatter coming from downstairs as she reached the flight of steps soaring down. After being in the darkened space on the second floor, the illumination downstairs was eerily bright. 

 

"Move again you fucking bitch! I dare you!" As Sana was shoved down the stairs, she could hear the sharp tone coming from the tallest figure out of three individuals dressed in black that resided in front of the cash register. She could not make out his face with the mask he had up to the bridge of his nose, but she could sense the snarl on his lips from the menace. Sana saw Jaehee double over on the floor, she had been struck down. After the insulting words, the taller man released a pained grunt, his arm held close to his chest. "She nearly broke my fucking arm, fucking shoot her Vince!"

 

"She got the point." The shortest man out of the three who must have been 'Vince' grumbled out, he was the only one out of them that she could sense spoke Korean as his native tongue. Mossy black hair residing on his head as he glanced over at the big guy with the injured arm. "Radius whacked her good. Isn't that right, Coffee lady?"

 

Radius had to be the blonde kid in the center of both of them who hadn't spoken quite yet. Jaehee spat, and once Sana stepped down on the ground to settle closer, Sana could see that her partner had bit her tongue hard enough that her mouth was filled with blood. "Fuck you." She seethed, something that even shocked Sana. Jaehee never spoke in such a manner, not even when she slammed her hip into the counter or spilled a cup of coffee. 

 

"Jaehee! Are you-!"

 

"Shut up. You'll wake the neighbors." Seethed the woman with the handgun pressed against Sana's head. Reaching out with her free hand to dig her finger's into Sana's forearm to keep her still. Her words alerting the three associates of their arrival down the steps. The blond man: Radius, turned around to greet the woman who had a gun to Sana's head. His entire face covered except his brown eyes and bleach blonde hair.

 

"I checked for cameras and I was unable to find any. Lucky for us." Radius crossed his arms over his chest, behind him Sana could see the biggest man out of them march up to Jaehee and grab her by her upper arm to haul her to her feet.

 

"Now, it's this one's turn." The native speaker turned his attention to Sana, disregarding Jaehee like she was left in good hands to deal with the muscle of the four of them. "What's the security code to your safe upstairs, lovely?" He inquired, she could tell by the arrogance in his tone that he must have been the one leading this attack. What she couldn't understand is why they decided to steal from a small coffee shop on a corner street. 

 

That's until she remembered what was in the safe. Documents given to them from Jumin to tie alliances with the C&R and their business as well as the vital information on what needed to be known about the criminal investigation at the Mint Eye Headquarters. "Let my friend go first." Sana snapped with embitterment, referring to the tight hold that big man had on Jaehee who relentlessly struggled. The woman behind Sana could not hold back the laugh itching at the back of her throat.

 

"Not a chance." She seethed, Sana felt the gun dig deeper into the back of her head. She winced at the uncomfortable sensation. "You could make this all a lot more easier by giving us the passcode. We don't want to kill you, but we're perfectly fine with doing so." 

 

Radius rolled his eyes, obviously more casual than the rest of them. Without another word, he ambled past them, and Sana could hear the slight thump as the man went up the stairs to their loft. Glancing over at Jaehee, she saw a thin line of crimson leaking from the left side of her perfect mouth. Sana couldn't breath, anger and confusion clouding her notions. She couldn't understand this situation they had been thrown into like characters in a television show. "Who sent you? Was it Seven Zero-"

 

"Sana, don't." Jaehee bleated warningly, resisting the urge to jab the man hard in his blasted ribs. "Don't give them the code."

 

The man: Vince released a dirty cackle, shaking his head until a few wild strands of mossy black hair fell into his range of sight. "This woman is really crazy, willing to die over a few checks and documents. You see," he stepped towards Sana, arms crossed over his chest with a mischievous look in his eyes. "C&R has a few weak links, this tiny coffee shop is one of them. Comical that it seems the sole Heir to the chairman's position would aid such a business, but then." He clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth softly, creating a repeating 'tsk' noise. "Let's just say that my friend Radius managed to find that little party association you have. A popular lady you are." 

 

Sana leered indignantly at the man, if she didn't have a gun pressed against her skull then she would have thrown herself at him and tried to rip the thick hair from his head. So this was some pompous ass who decided that he was going to rid C&R from the face of the Earth all by getting dirt on the second in line?

 

"What's your point?" Jaehee snapped from her position near the doorway, her words spoken through clenched teeth. "What's your business with my late boss?"

 

"That is none of your concern. I need those damn documents and I'll be off." He completely disregarded Jaehee's words after telling her off. Brown eyes focused back on Sana. "Lovely, I'll ask again. Or we'll begin putting holes in your pretty friend."

 

"Don't do it Sana!"

 

She hesitated, why would she care whether or not this information was hauled into another's hands? Han Jumin would prefer those documents being plastered on every news channel and article instead of his former chief assistant's body being sagged on the floor of her coffee shop as well as the RFA's party planner. Though it would expose the members of Mint Eye, possibly Saeran and incriminate Rika more than she was already, it would be better than their unnecessary deaths. A few moments must have gone by, she avoided eye contact with Jaehee and her head hung low. "Six, Four. . . Two, Eight, Zero."

 

"Sana!"

 

"Jaehee I'm sorr-"

 

"See? Now that was not so hard, was it?" Vince inquired, she could only expect that underneath his mask he had a growing grin plastered on his lips. Sana felt the gun settle against the back of her head, she clenched her jaw apprehensively as shame embedding itself inside of her gut, Jaehee's words echo inside of her notions, it was better than seeing the woman she loved die right before her very eyes. Sana would sooner let the life of Rika and the whole situation involving Mint Eye burn to the gravel beneath it than allow that beautiful and caring woman fall dead on the floor she worked so hard to own. 

Looking up, she could see the disappointment in Jaehee's usual soft gaze. Sana felt the need to release another fruitless apology, but her thought was cut short once she saw Vince glance over at the man with a tight hold on her partner and nod. Without any warning, the bigger man rose his wide and large fist into the air and brought it down on Jaehee's face. 

 

"NO!" Sana bleated, pulling herself forward and was vehemently heaved back by the grasp of that woman. A single blast to the face could not kill Jaehee, but it knocked her out cold. The man released her, and Jaehee's unconscious form slumped down to the tiled floor. "You absolute bastard!" Sana bellowed, her tone filled with rage and hatred for the harm done to the woman. Sana watched her head hit the ground, and even knocked motionless Jaehee appeared peaceful. A forming red blotch centered on her forehead with a dripple of blood escaping the corner of her mouth, brown hair draped around her head like an environmental crown.

 

Without time to think, she felt the gun pull back from her head only to come down hard on the bone. Then blackness overtook her contemplations, the last thing she felt was an explosion of pain then collapsing to the floor.   

 

* * *

 

Her clouded vision slowly began to regain sight, she felt as if her skin was a coat of ice enveloping her flesh and bones. Sana released a soft groan, opening her eyes she could make out the white and chilled ceiling. Her breath coming out in thin airs of steam. Her head felt as if it weighed seven stone just on it's own. The back of her head throbbing at every beat of her heart. She pondered if she had been knocked out in the middle of the Artic.

 

"Sana? Are you awake?"

 

Suddenly she felt the touch of a cold hand, soft fingers trailing over her jaw. She could make out the blurring appearance of Jaehee that slowly began to grow clear. She was shivering, her bruised jaw chattering quietly. There was a few drops of blood staining the left side of her upper lip as well as a red patch on the center of her forehead. "Jaehee?" She mewled softly, her voice dry and trembling from the immense cold, she coughed. "Are you okay? You're hurt! And why is it so cold?"

 

"I'm fine. And we're in the freezer."

 

"We're in the. . . The what?" 

 

Sana pulled herself upright, her head pulsating immensely as she straightened her back to take a quick look around. She was correct, the white walls had a thin coat of ice and snow over them. Small racks of coffee and dairy products pressed against them, Sana felt her heart drop into the pit of her stomach. "How did we. . ." Right, they had been robbed by four masked figures using what she could only expect were code names. "God, did those people put us in here?"  

 

"I think so. I just woke up." Jaehee adjusted her knee-length flowing dress so she could reside on the floor without having her bare skin press against the freezing tile, she pressed her knees to her chest with a sigh. "I tried opening the door but it's sealed shut. . . I don't know how much time that leaves us."

 

"Hold on, I think I have my phone on me." With trembling fingers either due to dread or the cold enveloping the both of them, Sana searched her person. She remembered having a quick phone call with Zen earlier that day and she couldn't recall setting her phone down. She had put her phone in the pocket of her apron and was done with it, checking -she quickly grabbed the device and pulled it out. "I don't know if I have service." Sana pressed the power button, her lock screen popping up with a cheesy photo of her and Jaehee holding a three-foot-long April Fool's brownie. "What about you?"

 

"They smashed my phone." She replied automatically, she had been expecting the question to pop up. "I tried to dial for Mr- Jumin, but they threw it on the ground."

 

So it was up to Sana to save the day with the phone she had owned for nearly three years because she was too stubborn to update it. It was cold to the touch and in no time her phone would shrivel her battery into nothingness, she could hear Jaehee's teeth chattering together accompanied with her own. The RFA messenger app had never loaded more slow in her entire life, she would have to bellyache to Saeyoung. Precious time was not something they could muster with their oxygen surely thinning out. 

 

Once it loaded up, she found that a chatroom had recently been opened. Seeming that it was Saeran, Zen, and Jumin. Without a second thought, she pressed enter.

 

**Sana** **has joined the chatroom**

 

 **Zen:** I SAID I DIDN'T WANT TO BE IN A CAT COMERCIAL!!!

 

 **Jumin:** We will provide tissues as well as allergy medication. You will have no issues.

 

 **Zen:** SO???!!!

 

 **Saeran** : Hey Sana

 

 **Saeran** : Bad time to enter the chatroom

 

 **Sana** : Robbed **-FAILED TO SEND**

 

 **Sana** : Send help **-FAILED TO SEND**

 

 **Zen** : God. . . 

 

 **Zen** : Hey babe. I was going to call you in a few.

 

 **Sana** : Jumin we need help **-FAILED TO SEND**

 

"Nothing's sending!" Sana snapped frantically, were the insolating walls truly that thick? Perhaps it's good for keeping their produce but it was not helping her in keeping her life. In ten hours it would be eight in the morning and by then she could only guess that they wouldn't be doing so well. 

 

"K-Keep trying. Get closer to the walls." 

 

Sana nodded, shifting to her knees as she groveled to position her back against the frame of the fastened door. Jaehee stared intently at her with wide brown eyes, waiting to see if the messages would go through. 

 

 **Saeran** : Sana, you here to ghost the conversation or something?

 

 **Jumin** : Is everything alright?

 

 **Sana** : Nothing's sending **-FAILED TO SEND**

 

 **Sana** : We're locked in the freezer

 

 **Sana** : Someone locked us in here and they broke into the safe! **-FAILED TO SEND**

 

 **Saeran** : Why were you in the freezer anyways?

 

 **Zen** : Both you and Jaehee? 

 

 **Jumin** : That seems unfortunate. Have you tried opening the door?

 

 **Zen** : Seriously? She said they're locked in. Obviously they did you jerk

 

 **Jumin** : It is a simple question, why the hostility? 

 

**707 has joined the chatroom**

 

 **707** : SANA

 

 **707** : ARE YOU HURT???

 

 **707** : IM COMING OVER

 

 **Saeran** : What? I thought you said you were taking a shower? 

 

 **Zen** : Why would she be hurt?

 

 **707** : No time

 

 **707** : Jumin

 

 **707** : Send some help

 

 **Jumin** : Of course

 

**Jumin has left the chatroom**

**707 has left the chatroom**

 

 **Saeran** : He just left

 

 **Saeran** : And the shower's still on

 

 **Saeran** : Fucking moron

 

 **Saeran** : Sana what's going on?

 

 **Zen** : Babe can you text us?

 

 **Sana** : We were robbed **-FAILED TO SEND**

 **Sana** : We were robbed **-FAILED TO SEND**

 **Sana** : We were robbed

 

 **Saeran** : Holy shit

 

 **Zen** : WHAT?!

 

 **Saeran** : Are you okay?

 

 **Saeran** : Sana?

 

 **Zen** : Did they hurt you or Jaehee??!!

 

 **Sana** : Bad connecgtion

 

**Sana has left the chatroom**

 

"Shit. I lost connection." Her head rolled back to rest against the frozen door, she heard Jaehee release a shudder. Moving forward to lessen the space between them. 

 

"Did anything send?" She inquired, Sana nodded stiffly. Proceeding to stuff her cellphone back into the pocket of her apron, Jaehee sat next to her, their shoulders touching, she could feel the woman trembling from the cold. "If those papers go public then the RFA will have a lot to explain."

 

"Saeyoung will make sure that they won't do more than skim the titles." Sana promised, she had her full trust in the hacker. Whether or not he had said that he had given up on hacking, she knew it was false. Even if he merely did freelancing work in the Deep Web. 

 

"It could have bought us some time if you did not tell them the code immediately."

 

"I was not going to risk them killing you." Sana retorted, her head turning to stare at Jaehee. "If it had been me who was paying the price then perhaps I would have endured it. But not you." 

 

"Why not?"

 

"Because I love you." 

 

Sana wished that she could have sucked those words back into her mouth and bury them deep into her conscience as soon as they broke through the thnning air around them. Perhaps if anyone else had been in the room at the time they would have deemed the look on Jaehee's face as comical. Her brown eyes widened and her lips parted with shock, for a moment Sana could see her contemplating on what she could have meant by that. "Sana, I love you too! But the-"

 

"No, no!" Sana shook her head, she could feel her limbs beginning to tremble from what she wanted to blame on the chilled air surrounding them, but she knew it was because she finally spoke what had been on her mind for a couple years now. "Jaehee. . ."

 

God, was she really going to have to up and say it? In the center of an air tight freezer after being robbed in the middle of the damn might? It almost seemed as if it had became too much for her, tears began to build on the surface of her eyes, hot compared to the air around them. "Jaehee I'm in love with you." 

 

Sana didn't know what she had been expecting, she never thought she would ever get this far, especially inside of her notions. But this? Jaehee just stared at her, Sana nearly found herself begging that the woman would say something; anything! Her lips smacked together like she was trying to prepare herself to speak but could not find her words. After a few seconds, the party planner decided that she could not handle it anymore, profusely shaking her head. Her throat had begun to close up, making her feel like she was going to start crying. "You know what? Forget it. Saeyoung is going to be here in a few minutes and Jumin is sending assistance." 

 

This is not what Sana had wanted. Maybe this was the end, the end of their friendship, the end of everything for them. Just because her mind thought it would be a glamorous idea to form another attraction to one of her straight friends. Her stomach had completely twisted into a tight knot and her throat felt as if it had completely closed up. She couldn't breath, why had she told her. . . She was going to loose her, nothing was ever going to fucking be the same. 

 

Sana did not have to stay long in her hapless thoughts, with the timid silence thick between the both of them. Soon the door had been opened and the both of them saw a disheveled Saeyoung standing there, worried yet all too amused. Jaehee had not been more relieved to see the red haired man, the both of them jumped up -Sana was just glad to find something else to turn her attention to.

 

Her heart still heavy and her throat full, she smiled. Moving out from the metallic door way to give the hacker a kind hug. "They took the documents." She voiced, pulling back from the man, eager to keep her attention on anything else than her former words spoken to the woman behind her. "We need to track them down immediately."

 

"I already texted Jumin to bring a police sketch artist and a team to search for DNA samples." How he had managed to think of all of that all while speeding over to the shop from twenty miles away, the both of them didn't want to think of how many citizens he could have ran over when making his way over here. "Tell me what happened."

 

* * *

 

It seemed that the both of them would not be getting any well needed sleep. The road was lit up by the blaring police lights, Jumin felt the need to call an ambulance as well -as if anticipating more than what was found. A few stingy cuts and bruises but nothing seemed too serious, the paramedic was in the midst of disinfecting the small gash on the side of Jaehee's lip. The sketch artist had tried to get her attention yet it all seemed fruitless, moving on to Sana who had one of those comfort shock blankets over her shoulders; the woman held her clipboard tightly. "Now, can you tell me how many of these men there were?"

 

"Three men, one women." Sana corrected wearily. 

 

"Can you describe them?"

 

"Which one?"

 

"Start with any of them. 

 

How humorous could it be that instead of focusing intently on the veiled faces of their attackers, she was still disrupted by the notion of her confessed love? It was evident that they had larger issues. But her pounding heart and aching ribs told her differently. "They went by code names. Vince, Radius, and I don't know the others. But-"

 

She pulled attempts at explaining the situation. Mouth parched and her brain felt like a hard block of lead weighting down her skull as her mouth form syllables she could no longer hear. The both of them watched as the woman jotted down on her clipboard, nodding her head as Sana was left to describe the intruders. Jaehee would cut in once in a while to briefly correct her flaws before resuming to her miserable silence. Sana could still feel the guilt manifesting itself inside of her stomach. Out of all the times she could have told the woman, all the damn times. . .

 

"They need their rest. You can check up on the facts tomorrow." Jumin voice as he wandered forward, adjusting the cuffs of his business suit he still seemed to be wearing so late at night. The woman stared up at him, her mouth opening to retort before thinking better of it, stuffing the clipboard underneath her arm before making her way to the door of the coffee shop. "Everything going okay?" The heir inquired.

 

Sana shrugged, in which Jaehee found that it was her turn to reply. "As much as we can be Mr. h- Jumin."

 

He nodded, thankful to get the small ounce of small talk out of the way before tumbling down into business. "Everything from the safe is missing. Saeyoung checked the security cameras on the street with his laptop and managed to get a plate number from the vehicle they were using." 

 

"Who was it listed to?"

 

He took a brief pause, a soft grunt emitting from his lips as he look a quick glance over at one of the authorities chatting with one another before replying. "Me. It belong to C&R."   

 

* * *

 

Jumin had asked the both of them if it would be alright that he sent over a few security guards to make sure that they felt safe and secure, Sana couldn't find it in her to disagree. Just nodding softly before the paramedic shined a bright light in her eye to check the current function of her cranial nerves. The police officers had stayed well over a few hours, leaving at around two am. Zen had come and gone after making sure with his own two eyes when Jumin had not answered his texts that the both of them were alright. Saeyoung had been the final one to part ways. 

 

"Jumin is more than likely going to send both of you to the hospital to be completely sure that both of you are alright, you know that right?"

 

"Yes, I do." Sana had muttered softly, more distracted then she cared to admit. She watched the redheaded hacker open the door of his car before securing himself in the front seat of his sports vehicle. She paid a quick glance over her shoulder at the door leading to the coffee shop, she knew Jaehee was just inside. Sitting at one of the tables with her notions overtaking her, exhausted -more likely. She turned back to Saeyoung.  "You'll find who did this, right?"

 

"Are you kidding me? I bet you I'll find who they are in a flash! No one messes with the RFA and gets away with it!" He huffed, a sardonic hint in his tone but Sana could tell that he was not as breezy about the situation as he was making it out to be. But she did not comment on it, smiling faintly at his words. 

 

"Make sure to get some rest. And tell Saeran not to worry, alright?"

 

"Yes Ma'am." He winked, she rolled her eyes but deemed it enough for him to understand. She stepped back from the entrance of the car to allow the man to shut the door, he started up the engine. Revving it a few times just to cause a dramatic scene. He rolled down the tinted window, his honey colored eyes meeting with hers. "Don't worry too much, promise?"

 

"I promise." She wasn't completely sure on if she was lying or not. 

 

* * *

 

Making her way back to the door of the coffee shop felt excruciating, borderline dreadful. Her heart had began hammering in her chest at every step. As if she could sense the space between her and Jaehee thinning all while approached the building. But she had to keep it together, she had managed to do so for a couple years, it did not have to fall apart now. She didn't have to fall apart now. 

 

The doorbell rang when she opened the door, stepping through the archway, the entrance swinging closed behind her. Sana made a move to untie her apron from her person, attempting to keep her gaze from the woman she knew was sitting at one of the round tables closest to the cashier's counter. She could almost feel Jaehee's eyes burning into her. "Is everyone gone?"

 

"Everyone but Jumin's security guards."

 

Jaehee didn't respond, more than likely doing nothing but nodding curtly at the reply. Sana glanced over at the windows that were draped with their beige colored curtains Jaehee had picked out when they first bought the place. Hiding the world beyond them from sight, it was beginning to dawn on her that she would be alone with her confession to her partner for several hours. Sana brushed the loose strands of hair behind her ear. Brushing the tips of her fingers on the back of her head to feel the small bump that had began to form where she had been hit to fall unconscious. The both of them were not really sure what to say to the other, or at least that was the conclusion Sana had come to. Shooting a glance over at the woman, she saw that Jaehee had been staring wordlessly at the small imperfections of the table top. Without any warning, Sana advanced forward. Her hands hugging her own torso prior to taking a seat across from Jaehee. "I'm sorry."

 

There was a pregnant pause, Sana watched her pick at the grime underneath her fingernails. The bruised flesh along her eye had been cleaned and sterilized, but the sight of it still made her stomach clench with vexation for her inability to aid her. "You didn't do anything wrong."

 

Sana scoffed, shaking her head softly. "It really feels like I did."

 

"You didn't. I promise."

 

God, the reassurance nearly made her want to cry. She forced her gaze down, attempting to swallow the large lump in her throat. Maybe it was all beginning to settle in. She didn't know. Her mind still felt immensely blank but her heart felt as if it was weighing down her inner organs and pushing them to her feet. "I really meant what I said back there, you know." Sana muttered pathetically, her tone hoarse from the rising emotion. 

 

Jaehee remained silent. Sana almost wished that the woman would merely deny her love so the both of them could be done. So Sana could be done with this never-ending torment and move on with her damn life. "I know you did." Jaehee swallowed thickly, "but I didn't respond because. . . It wasn't the right time to respond."

 

She couldn't argue with that. They had been trapped in an air tight freezer only after being knocked out and robbed. Sana did need to work on her timing. "Is it right now? For you to respond?"

 

The silence was enough for her to know that the truth wouldn't be in her favor. Sana nodded, jaw clenched in hopes that her throat would not begin to close off with emotion. "It's fine, you don't have to." She spoke, she didn't want to cry in front of her, guilt her into something when all Jaehee had wanted was a true friendship where they could rely on each other. Without another word from either of them, Sana pulled her form from the surface of the chair. Wanting nothing more than to lock herself in the restroom until she could catch her breath. 

 

"Wait," Sana heard the scraping of the chair on the floorboards. Jaehee wrapped her fingers around the woman's forearm to pull her to a stop. She turned around to stare at her. Maybe she hadn't noticed the sheer coat of tears in Jaehee's brown eyes when the both of them were sitting down, but with the shine of the fluorescent lighting, it became evident. 

 

Jaehee opened her mouth to continue, her voice cracked as she tried to form words. She shook her head, she stepped to place a brief kiss on the party planner's lips. 

 

It was such a quick and haste movement, if Sana had been in a daze then perhaps she would have completely missed it. It was all she had wanted for the whole course of two years. For Jaehee to feel the same way as she did. But now Sana couldn't tell if this was because the woman was too nice to turn her down. God. . . She really wanted this to be real. Jaehee sniffled, her nose gaining a tinge of red from the wave of tears all while Sana's appearance was growing scarlet. "I didn't know how I felt about what you said, I thought you liked Zen so I-"

 

"N-No! It's not like that! I like you!" Sana sputtered.

 

Jaehee nodded, a quick and sheepish laugh escaping her mouth while she rose her hand to wipe the tears cascading down from the inner corner of her eyes. "Oh my god. . . How did I not notice?"

 

Sana felt her eyes heat up, and unable to hold back her smile or the laugh bubbled inside of her throat. "I don't know." She replied, Jaehee joined in, chortling over both of their own oblivious actions. A following silence infused after. Jaehee released a soft sigh before pulling in to wrap her arms around Sana for a tight embrace. 

 

It was much more than the hugs that she had grown accustomed to, ones that did not mean anything more than the affection of a friend, Sana folded her arms around the woman's waist in hopes that it would make up for all the lost time. "Are we going to just let Jumin and Saeyoung deal with the robbery?" She asked, her tone vibrating in her ear. Sana hummed in agreement. 

 

"I don't think here is much more that we can do." She murmured, pulling back from their lasting embrace. 

 

"We can work on ourselves." Jaehee requested, inhaling deeply as Sana released another short-lived laugh. But it wasn't a lie, there was much to fix in their case. Not just the trauma they had endured from that night but the escalation of their relationship. Where would it lead off from there and how exactly, they didn't know. Frankly? They didn't care either. 

 

One step at a time, perhaps.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I felt like at the end I became sloppy, but after reading through it last night it was better than I expected. Anyhow, I hope that wasn't exactly what you were expecting and I shocked your ass. UGH I KNOW!!! ONE TINY KISS??!! It's fluff and adorable. I want them to be happy, so get out of here with your horny ass. Anyway, thank you for reading!


End file.
